


Friends

by Hytia04



Series: Songbirds [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Bucky and Steve grew up together, but they became different people. Steve likes girls, on the other hand, apparently Bucky don't, and it causes problems.The song is the extremely talented Ed Sheeran's Friends.Hope you enjoy it!





	Friends

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable since they first met on a hot summer day. Despite his small form, Steve had a habit of getting in fights on the playground. That day was no different. Steve stood up for a girl who got bullied by bigger kids. At least he tried to. The boys were much bigger than him and beat him up easily. That was when James had enough and stepped in. He chased away the kids and helped Steve up. "You alright?" asked him with a small smile. "Yes, Thank you. You didn't have to save me though." he swept the sand off his clothes." Whatever you say, pal. I'm James Buchanan Barnes, by the way."he offered his hand for a handshake. "Steven Rogers, nice to meet you, Bucky!" he accepted the hand and shook it. James smiled to himself, he got a nickname. From that day, it became a routine: Steve got in trouble, Bucky saved his ass. It went that way until highschool. No, Steve didn't get smarter or learned how to run. He just hit a massive growth spurt and became bigger than Bucky.

_High School-Junior year_

Steve was silent all day and Bucky didn't like it. He knew something was off. He just waited for the right time to ask Steve about it. And that time arrived when they were walking home. The only noise was made by Bucky's skateboard as he slid next to Steve. They were halfway to home and all Steve did was sighing. "C'mon pal! I see something bothers you, so spit it out!" he nudged him playfully. Steve sighed again, but after that he was willing to speak. "It's just, girls are difficult to understand" he said. " They sure are." answered Bucky. "But how you know it? You are gay."said Steve. "Dude, I live with two females. But your problem isn't about your mum, I assume?" Steve let out a small, tired laugh. "Hell no, my ma is the best! It's just Peggy" he said and something in Bucky twisted in a painful knot. It was always like that. He just simply hated it when Steve talked about Peggy. Still, Steve was his best friend, so he tried to help. "What is it with her?" Bucky asked, popping a bubblegum balloon. "She is distant. And she started to hang out with Brock and his crew. Dammit, she is my girlfriend! he said angrily. Bucky said the first thing on his mind without thinking. "Maybe you should dump her." Steve got even angrier. "I know that you don't like her, but she is my girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you, Bucky? Are you jealous of her?" he asked surprisedly. "What? No! Okay, maybe. But since you started dating her, we hardly ever meet." he admitted. They were standing in front of Steve's. "You should grow up, buddy." he said, and left him standing there alone and went inside. Bucky was confused. He just wanted to help and now they had an argument. There was nothing to do about it, so he went home.

His mother was preparing dinner when he got home. "Go wash hands, Jamie, dinner is ready in 5" said his mother. "I'm not hungry, mama." he answered. " Just look at him, ma. He is all gloomy." his sister, Rebecca teased him. "Oh, fuck off, Becks!" he flipped her off. "James, language!" his mother turned to him with a serious expression. He murmured back something like an apology and went upstairs. Soon he heard knocking on his door. He was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about it, but let inside the intruder anyways. It was his sister. "Spill the beans, bro. What's wrong?" she asked, but got no answer. Bucky just lay on his bed with his guitar in his hands. "Okay, if you don't speak, then I will start guessing." she took a deep breath and started to analyze the situation. "You were okay in the morning, so something had to happen in school. You don't have any bruises, so you didn't get in another fight with jocks. So I think you have difficulties with boys." She said finally. Bucky dismissed his guitar." Damn it, you are right." he admitted. He was sick and tired of lying to his sister. They had no secrets. That was what made the Barnes' a great family. "But you don't date anyone now. I'm sure you would tell me. And its difficult for you to get close to others, so I guess your problem is Steve, right? Bucky gave his sister a bittersweet smile."Pumpkin, you are too smart for your own good."Becca started laughing."No, I'm not all that clever, but you are a dumbass. So I have no idea what did you fuck up with Stevie, but you should talk to him about it. Good night, Fuckface!" and with that, she left. On other nights, Bucky would chase her all around the house. But now, he was too tired to function as a normal human being, so he decided it was time to sleep. He was hoping that when morning comes everything will be better. However, life had other plans.

Bucky woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty, so he went on a tour to the kitchen for a glass of water. When he returned to his room, he heard little knocks on the balcony door. He opened it and stepped on the balcony, when a pebble landed just in front of him."Shit, sorry, Buck!"whisper-shouted Steve. "The hell are you doing here, Stevie?!" Bucky asked. He was surprised to see him there after their fight. Without any answer, Steve climbed up on the tree and with a bigger step he was standing next to Bucky, on the balcony." I need to talk to you, right now! I won't sleep tonight if I can't get it out of my chest"Bucky said nothing, just opened the door and let him in. Steve kicked off his sneakers and climbed up on Bucky's bed, just like always. After a moment of hesitation, Bucky joined him. They were laying side by side in bed, staring at the stars through Bucky's roof window. "I came here to apologise. What I said to you was a massive bullshit. And... I want you to know that now I understand your advice. Peggy broke up with me. Said some shit about us being friends not lovers, then left. I wanted to come here right after that, but I didn't have the balls for that..." he said but he was interrupted by Bucky throwing himself on Steve. Suddenly he found himself in one of Bucky's bonecrushing hugs. He felt the sudden relief. He knew it should've been weird. Instead, he got an idea."Buck..I wanna try something. Will you help me?"Steve whispered into Bucky's ear. He had no idea how could he help, but nodded. Steve sat up while Bucky kneeled between his legs. Steve felt anxious, swallowed, then did what he wanted. He leaned in and kissed his best friend. Firstly, Bucky froze. He was dreaming about it since he realized he was into guys. Time flew by, and he finally was able to kiss back. Steve let a needy moan slip into Bucky's mouth. Their kisses were a strange mixture of filthy and innocent and they loved every moment of it. They kissed til dawn.

It went on for weeks. In daylight they acted like best friends, but when the sun went down, they found themself in bed, kissing, cuddling or just simply holding hands. It was everything Bucky dreamed of, but sometimes he couldn't help but felt unsatisfied. He wanted to date Steve properly. These thoughts visited him more and more usual, even woke him up in the night. Steve was sleeping next to him. He didn't want to wake him so he got up and sat on one of his bean bag chairs. Somehow, he got his guitar and started to play. Since Steve was a heavy sleeper, he wasn't afraid of waking him up.

_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._  
 _We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_  
 _And if they find out, will it all go wrong? "_ Damn sure it will, Baby" he thought  
 _And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._  
  
 _So I could take the back road_  
 _But your eyes will lead me straight back home._  
 _And if you know me like I know you_  
 _You should love me, you should know._ "Or at least you should try"  
  
 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
 _And friends don't treat me like you do._  
 _Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
 _But my friends won't love me like you._  
 _No, my friends won't love me like you. "_ I hope you love me more than them."  
  
 _We're not friends, we could be anything._  
 _If we try to keep those secrets safe._  
 _No one will find out if it all went wrong. "_ Nat would surely suspect it" he laughed internally.  
 _They'll never know what we've been through._  
  
 _So I could take the back road,_  
 _But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._  
 _And if you know me like I know you, "_ You know me best, Darling"  
 _You should love me, you should know._  
  
 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
 _And friends don't treat me like you do. "_ I'm glad they don't"  
 _Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
 _But my friends won't love me like you._  
 _No, my friends won't love me like you._  
  
 _But then again, if we're not friends,_  
 _Someone else might love you too._  
 _And then again, if we're not friends,_  
 _There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_

 

And before he could start the last verse, he saw Steve tossing and turning. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Bucky."What are you doing, Buck?" he asked with raspy voice. "Nothing, Sugar. I just can't sleep"he answered with a half lie."Come back to bed" Steve smiled, stretching his arm out towards Bucky. He did as he was told and placed his guitar on the bean bag, then climbed back to bed. Steve placed his head on his chest and he used this position to kiss him on the forehead."Steve.." he said, not sure if Steve was awake or not. "Yeah, Bucky?"Steve asked. After a second of hesitation, he asked."What are we?" and for moments, there was no answer. Bucky became more nervous with every passing second. And then, finally Steve spoke, "You worry too much, pal. It's just experimenting, that's what teens do to find out what they like, right? Don't be afraid that I fell for you. We are still best buddies. It's something that can't be changed" said Steve before he quickly drifted off to sleep again.

"No, we are not" Bucky thought to himself, listening to the music playing in his head. A song about people who are no longer just friends.


End file.
